moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Bärenland
Bärenland is land of which Rhalitra Haddinkov has recieved after being given the title of Baron. Bärenland, in Alteraci, translates to "Bear Land" due to the large population of bears in the areas surrounding it. Geography Bärenland is located in the center of the Uplands just east of Dandred's Town and north of Strahnbrad. The mountains make this land into a highland making for rough terrain. Making it a very hilly and high ground with some trees inside the land itself. Towns Hügelstadt is the main capital of Bärenland and the town has Baron Rhalitra Haddinkov living in the manor on top of the hills over looking the town. Arbeitsdorf is a small village working near the south mountains for mining minerals such as Alteraci Granite and other materials. Teichdorf is a small community village living around a big pond that make up a small fishing community. Economy The economy of this province mainly focuses on industrialization and free market systems. Their biggest production are weapons,alcohol, caravans, and private security. Taxation is less then 1% at or around .5%. Businesses flourish and appear constantly due to little to no regulation in the markets. A business can be easily made, for example if one wishes to create one. The individual would have to show their identification parchment to the Bärenland Commerce and fill out one parchment. Thus the individual would be able to open their business the next morning. Military The military of Bärenland consists of Auxiliary and Active duty. Current laws of the land are a Young male at the age of 16 years of age is drafted and must report to training by the end of the month. This makes a majority of young in the military with the middle aged men in auxiliary or commanding officers. Since there are no restrictions on owning military grade weapons some farmers and rural citizens form their own militias. Some militias are invested into by local shop owners sometimes being armed with Cannons or ARG-625's in their armory. History Kingdom of Alterac The history of the people dates all the way back to the Arathorian Empire. It was a land full of hunters and small fishing communities when the Arathor had its people colonize in the area along with some small mining camps. It later became a part of the Kingdom of Alterac after Alterac was established it became part of the nation itself. It lasted until the Fall of Alterac in the Second War. Later becoming part of the Kingdom of Lordaeron. It was soon there that Bärenland would see Lordaeron fall as well leaving them in the same situation as Southshore except, a few years later it was under the control of Alteraci Syndicate. Syndicate of Alterac After years of Syndicate rule, Bärenland was facing some economic downfall from isolation and injustice from its oppressors. When Alterac reclamation factions came around, the Syndicate panicked and became more aggressive with the people of Bärenland. The abuse went on until one day a child was killed by a Syndicate member, the young man was shot from the syndicate member so the man could prove his dominance over the people and to still fear into the people. Instead it did the exact opposite, it ignited a riot in Hügelstadt for a whole day. The riot soon spread through out Bärenland and the towns, villages and camps around it were rioting as well as killing off anyone related or affiliated with the Alterac Syndicate. After three days of fighting, The villages in Bärenland were under the people's control and went to reinforce the fighting in Hügelstadt. After reinforcements arrived, the lead Syndicate enforcer Augustus Armbrüster was dragged out of town hall and met with the wrath of the people that he attempted to oppress. His death was neither quick or painless. The people killed him right away as soon as he was dragged out of town hall, his death resulted in both legs were broken, a bullet wound in the stomach, head scalped, cuts and bruises on his body, along with his remains being eaten by stray dogs wandering the streets. The night after the death of Augustus Armbrüster, the forces went to the manor to over throw the Syndicate Baron Arnold Böttcher however, the manor that he resided in was empty. Alteraci-Hillsbradian Imperium After overthrowing of Syndicate in their land they formed small guard militias with no Baron for years, Rhalitra showed up claiming that he was sent by Emperor Kormed Wolfheart to become their Baron. The people at first were completely uneasy after being oppressed by the Alteraci Syndicate. So Rhalitra made a deal, the new deal being that the people will be allowed free elections of the representatives of their towns and villages to best represent the people along with a line of technology the Imperium has to offer. Then the deal was made and guards were established, houses were refurbished or rebuilt, hunting and fishing came back into the culture peacefully once again. Duchy of Carthan As of May 15th 47 L.C Bärenland has petitioned to become a micro-nation resulting in establishing The Republic of Bärenland. After five years, Bärenland's people began to develop concerns.. Those concerns being with trade being slow, the dramatic increase in population from increasing birthrates and isolation. The senate made a decision to ask Rhalitra to come back and help their situation. As soon as he returned we was informed of everything to the last detail. Rhalitra told the Senate that the people should choose whether to remain in the isolated state or to be part of the House Lionblood. The people were given weeks to think about it with Mathilan Lionblood offering them to allow the nation to run independently and keep its culture. So as long as they contribute to the war efforts. After weeks of thought the people made a decision with 87% of people voting to part of Arathor and the House Lionblood and 13% to remain the state they are in. Thus the vote favors to be with Arathor making it an independent province under the House Lionblood. Bärenland's interests would frequently conflict with the Lionblood's, which resulted in the Republic breaking apart from Strom. City-State of Alterac With Kormed's return, Bärenland pledged its allegiance to the City-State once more. Yet, when Regent Gandic Morthain discovered the Republic's trade relations with the Steamwheedle Cartel, and its suspiciously self efficient economy (Most of Alterac was in an economic crisis), he enforced military occupation, under the overseeing of Field Marshal Dasderos Vasiliev. He was granted martial law, or he was allowed to exercise absolute authority across his jurisdiction. With this, he suspended the Legislative houses, State Council, and State Duma, established a Swordsman Infantry (rather than the current Rifleman infantry), and embargoed trade with the Steamwheedle, and extending its borders. He lead a campaign in reclaiming both Alterac's and Bärenland's former dominions, his ambition to restore the Bärenlandic Empire within Alterac. His armies seized Crushridge Hold, Slaughter's Hallow, Slipnot, Gallow's Corner, and the Southshore-Tarren Mill Tower. Republic of Bärenland-Thannistead The people incensed of the severity of the economy and government inflicted upon from the City-State, Dasderos convinced Rhalitra that they needed to secede. The Thannisters, who were as well pledged to the City-State flag, but their interests were more aligned with Bärenland's, they decided to declare secession as well, while creating a joint-state with them. The City-State and the new Republic signed a treaty, which allowed the Bärenland and Thannistead retained its territories in Alterac, excluding Growless Cave, and a portion of Slaughter's Hallow, that drop under Thane Red-Hold's jurisdiction. Culture The culture of Bärenland is one of hunting and fishing. Due to the recent change of government crime went down dramatically and the only reports they have are of domestic disputes, drunks lying in the streets, and bears. In Bärenland, drinking is common, due to the Dwarven influence from the days of old Kingdom of Alterac. Bärenland makes its own beer known as "Bärenlandic Lager" coming in flavors of honey, light and dark beers. Along with some apple cider beers from fermented apples. The brewery is back up and running and has never stopped a second making its product. Another product that is made is firearms for it is carved deep in the culture that it is acceptable to carry any firearm loaded in public. Not only can they carry it in public, but there is no firearms registry and the people refuse to negotiate about the subject and Baron Rhalitra agrees whole heartily. Along with recent events and many reforms passed in the Province of Bärenland including a law which says that civilians require a firearm in every house hold and every tavern, shop and Inn must carry one as well. However the law says it is required it is not enforced. Today In recent political disarray, the people petitioned for political reform. This political reform would consider Rhalitra Haddinkov as main ruler over Bärenland. This issue was due to frostwolves attacking caravans along with Forsaken Militias attacking them as well. The political parties were seen as useless along with the political structure. With this political reform Rhalitra Haddinkov declared himself King of Bärenland. Soon after the people accepted and the political parties were abolished. As for now the Kingdom sets its sights on expanding through out the Alterac Mountains to gain more land and seek new investments. > Climate The climate is of a boreal Forest climate with its mountains in the north and its cold mountains in the south. For the Temperature Range: 41 °C (74 °F), lows; -25 °C (-14 °F), highs; 16 °C (60 °F). Bärenland is a Boreal Forest Climate. Category:Alterac Locations Category:Alterac Union Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:House Lionblood